A New Direction
by nu99et
Summary: Logan Mitchell moves a new town, with new faces, a new life, and new experiences. What happens when he gets attached to a sort of Blonde boy? Rated M for later. Slash and most likely smut for later.


**Logans POV**

I walked into my new school I will be attending for the rest of my life till the end of high school. I took a deep breath and let it sink in on how lame this is going to be. The only reason why I am here is because of my mom.

See what happened was that she just got a new promotion at her job and it required her to move to Minnesota. She knew I would be mad, but then again we needed the money badly. Since my dad died of cancer three years ago. It hit the family really badly, so I just went along with it smoothly.

Goodbye, LA, hello Jackson, Minnesota.

(note: I don't know if there is a Jackson, Minnesota but I wrote this while not using the internet so I couldn't search up a place, so forgive me please :P)

The sounds of my steps were light and I could hear the crowd of the school gathering around some sort of commotion.

"Get off me you prick!" I could hear some smacking and pounding on the floor. I became curious like all the kids in the school and peered over the crowd of people yelling, "Fight! Fight! Fight!"

"You kissed my girlfriend!" The tall brown haired guy sucker punched the dirty blonde in his mouth. The blonde quickly retaliated and gasped for air.

"Hey! Hey! You too! Stop it!" I was already noticing my school was some sort of hell hole that will be sucking me in. The principal pulled the two apart. Their hair in a ruffle and clothes wrinkled into different places. It was kind of cute.

"You two dogs, my office. NOW." He demanded and put his finger out towards what appeared to be the principal's office. They sadly walked over into the office and the crowd was still watching over it all.

"What are you staring at? Move along! Come on! Go!" I glanced over to his office and he walked into what said, Dr. Gustavo.

I shook my head and began to go to the main office to pick up my schedule.

"Hi. I'm new here at Palmwoods High. I'm here to pick up my schedule." I looked down shyly at the floor while the dark skinned woman smiled and greeted me.

"Hi, I'm Kelly. You must be our new student, Logan. Well, Mr. Mitchell, here is your schedule. Do you want me to send someone over to show you around?" I looked up and smiled and nodded.

She waved me over to the waiting room and asked me to sit. She went into Dr. Gustavo's office and it was inaudible on what she was asking. The principal smirked and eyed over to the blonde and guided him to him and whispered into his ear. The blonde tried to protest but then the principal gave some sort of threat, probably detention or something. The blonde marched over to me and said hi.

"Hi, I'm Kendall. You're new here. Logan, right? You're gonna love it here at Palmwoods High." He threw is arm over my shoulder and guided me out to the hallway. I flinched when he did this, he smirked and greeted others in the hallway. I looked away in nervousness.

"So what's your schedule?" He stopped and asked curiously. He snatched the schedule out of my hand which caught me off guard. He started to smile.

"Hmm, you've got every single class as me, except homeroom and biology. Ooh! You're taking chorus too?" He said with glee. I nodded shyly.

"I like to sing, it's fun." I replied. He continued to guide me to my homeroom. The bell began to ring and he turned to me and said, "After class, I'll meet you outside of here so then I can show you around? Okay? Okay." He reassured me and took his hands off my shoulders. He started to walk off in another direction I wasn't familiar with. I headed into my homeroom and picked a seat in the middle trying to not be noticed.

The second bell rang and the class began to flood in and take their seats. The teacher walked in and greeted everyone.

"Morning, Class. I would like to let you all know we have a new student in our school." She looked around the class to find anyone she didn't know. Guess what? It was me. I tried to move my gaze towards the window.

"Uh, his name is Logan Mitchell. Logan? Will you care to stand up here with us?" She gestured me to come up to the front of the class. I slowly got up, slightly nervous. People were staring into my soul. It felt so weird.

I stood next to her, she looked at me then the class. "So what school did you come from, Logan? Oh and by the way, my name is Ms. Dawes." I slightly nodded and replied with, "I'm from LA."

Everyone started to chit chatter after that, I could tell it was about me. "Oh well, it's a pleasure to have you come here from such a big city to a small town here in Jackson." I smiled and began to walk to my seat.

I sat down and after a couple of seconds; I could feel a tap on my shoulder. I turned around and saw it was the tall brown haired boy who was fighting with Kendall earlier.

"Hi, I'm James. Nice to meet you." He flashed his pearly whites and I shook his hand. He was pretty cute. I quickly turned around mentally cursed myself for not saying hi back.

-After Homeroom-

I nonchalantly walked out into the hallway looking cautiously for Kendall.

He swooped over and smiled. "Hey! Ready for me to show you around and to get to know each other?" I smiled and quickly nodded.

"Well, first of all, I'm a freshman, and I'm guessing you are too. So this means we'll be seeing each other almost everyday. So you can ask me for help with stuff around here. Here's the library. That's the computer lab, and that's the cafeteria." He pointed these locations out to me and I understood. He flipped his hair, and his dark blonde locks switched its places so quick you could smell how sweet his hair was. It was like mint. I shuddered at the thought.

"Hey you okay? I know you don't talk much, but you look like you were crazy for a moment." He joked. I coughed in embarrassment.

"So tell me about yourself, Kendall?" He turned his head over to me and started speaking but I couldn't help but observe his body. He was such a fittie. His green hoodie made his green eyes pop. He lips looked so soft and I just wanted to—

"Logan? Are you even listening to me?" He waved a hand in my face. I abruptly came back to reality and said, "yeah."

"As I was saying, I've lived here my whole life and I would love to leave this shitty town! I know everyone in this whole town. My best friend is Carlos by the way, and you know the kid I was fighting with? He's kind of my old best friend. But ever since his girlfriend kissed me he thinks I betrayed him. I mean, come on, his girlfriend isn't even cute! Plus I'm bi, so…" He looked down and completely realized what he just last said. His eyes went into horror and quickly changed the subject.

"So.. enough about me. Where are you from Logan? Tell me your characteristics." He laughed.

"I'm from LA. We moved here because my mom got a job promotion and had to move here. I kind of like it, and I kind of miss home but yeah." I analyzed over the whole conversation and he said he was bi. I'm bisexual. too. But then again, I was out of the closet in LA. Everyone was cool about it, but here I'm not so sure.

"So, Logan? Do you wanna go out for a bite to eat later? Maybe to uh, discuss school and stuff like that." He asked quietly. It was so cute how he was trying to stall at the end of his sentence.

Was this a date? I didn't know. But I hope it would be.

-After School-

I was quickly walking out of my classes totally focused on going home. What a day. I thought about all the people I talked to. The girl with the dark brown curly hair trying to flirt with me. I thought she was pretty, but not my type. But, I don't have a type. Then the blonde girl, I think her name was Jo. She was really casual and nice. I think we could be good friends. Oh… and that guy James. He was so dreamy. Too bad he had a girlfriend.

"Logan! Hey!" I could see Kendall yelling in the distance while running over to me. I smiled at how cute he was.

"Where do you wanna go for our date-, I mean our friendly outing?" He bit his lip. I turned smug.

"We can go anywhere? How about coffee? They've got snacks there, too you know?" I pulled out a paper and started to write my number on it for him to call me. I gave it to him and started to get my things ready back in my bag.

"Oh, and if you want it to be a date, you can. See ya later, Kendall." I smirked and walked away.

-At Home-

"How was your first day at school, hon?" My mom yelled from the kitchen. I walked in to have her kiss me on the cheek.

"It was great, mom! People were nice, and I met someone." I went quiet on my last statement.

"Oh! What's his name? Is he cute? Is he gay?" She continued to cut the green peppers not looking up from what she was doing.

"Mom! His name is Kendall. And he's gay. He's cute. Very, very cute." I blushed at the thought of Kendall looking into me with those green eyes.

"Oh, and mom, I'm going out tonight with him. I'm gonna go get some coffee or so. Talk to you later." She nodded and I ran up to my room and put my bag over to my dresser. I lay on my back and think of when Kendall was going to call.

-30 mins later-

_Ring! R-r-r-rrrrring!_

I sit up to grab my phone and answer groggily. "Hello?" "Oh hey! It's Kendall. So do you wanna go out for coffee at 5? It's 4 right now." It took me a minute to take all of this in. "Yeah! Yeah, sure. Where do you want to meet?" I rub my eyes. "Uh, I could pick you up at your house?" He says this sounding timidly.

"Um, ok. My address is 3433 Rogers Ave. It's around the corner from the school." I reply quickly. "Oh, ok. I'll be there at 5 then. Dress casual?" I could tell he was a bit nervous. I mean I was too, but his voice was so shakey. It made me want to hear his voice all day long. It felt like a ringing in my ears. "Yeah, ok. See you at 5! Bye." I hung up and quickly hopped into the shower.

-1 hr and 30 mins later-

I took my phone into my pocket and looked into the mirror. I was wearing a maroon burnout v-neck with some black skinny jeans. My hair was up like normal, but just more fresh. I heard the doorbell and I quickly grabbed my wallet.

I headed downstairs and saw that my mom answered the door. "Logan'll be down in a second. LOGAN! Oh.." I flinched when she turned around to say my name.

"Well mom, I'm gonna be back in like a couple of hours or so, I don't know. I'll call you. Love you!" I kissed her goodbye and grabbed my black leather jacket and headed outside.

**Okay I know this first chapter really sucks but the next chapters will have some sort of drama I assure you. It will be rated M soon so yeah. Review? I would appreciate some constructive criticism. This is my first fanfic for Kogan and just writing fanfiction in a long time. I used to write Degrassi fanfiction, but it sucked I guess from what I told. But whatever.**


End file.
